Fluorinated polymers are known and are used for providing low surface energy surfaces. Such surfaces have anti-stick, non-wetting and low friction properties.
Fluorinated ester side chain acrylic and methacrylic polymers are low surface energy coating materials which are commercially available.
Low surface energy fluorinated poly (amide urethane) block copolymers and other low surface energy polymers have been reported in the literature. See: Chapman, T. M., et al., Macromolecules, 28, 331-335 (1995); Chapman, T. M., et al., Macromolecules, 28, 2081-2085 (1995); Wynne, K. J., et al., Polym. Prepr. (Am. Chem. Soc., Div. Polym. Chem.), 36(1), 67-68 (1995); and Pike, J. K., et al., Chem. Mater., 8, 856-860 (1996).
However, the known polymers with fluorinated side chains do not have stable low surface energy properties when immersed in water, and over time in water the low surface energy properties are reduced due to movement of polar groups to the surface to change the polarity thereof. This changing of surface polarity over time, when due to contact with water, has been termed "surface reconstruction."